Episode 47 (2011)
Condition × And × Condition (セイヤク×ト×セイヤク, Seiyaku × To × Seiyaku) is the 47th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 16th, 2012. Overview On the outskirts of Yorknew, Kurapika seeks vengeance for his fallen brethren by facing Uvogin. The battle results in Uvogin's death. Summary Uvogin finally finds Kurapika, and on Kurapika's preference, the two go to a deserted wasteland where the tension increases. After getting rid of the leeches inside his body, Uvogin asks his opponent who he is since he senses that he isn't an ordinary Nen user. Kurapika asks before answering if Uvogin and the Phantom Troupe remember the people they've killed. He answers he can only remember certain people that made an impression, understanding now Kurapika wants revenge. As Kurapika reminds him of the Kurta Clan which the troupe massacred five years ago, and their Scarlet eyes, Uvogin can't remember a thing about them, but confirms that he was a member of the Troupe five years ago. He implies that he doesn't feel anything when killing people, leading Kurapika to call him scum and that Uvogin will atone through his death. Uvogin charges up and replies back that people like him are the reason why he never gets sick of killing. Uvogin makes the first move. Kurapika evades his attack and uses his chains multiple times, but Uvogin dodges every one. Realizing how dangerous the chains are and feeling an abnormal Nen coming from them, Uvogin comes up with an idea: he needs to strike first to get an advantage. He runs directly to Kurapika and throws a hard punch that damages Kurapika's left arm. However, Kurapika quickly counters with his chains that Uvogin manages to avoid. Impressed Kurapika is able to attack in spite of his injury, Uvogin thinks that it's useless since his left arm is broken, but when Kurapika appears from the dust, he is surprised to see Kurapika unscathed. While figuring out what type of Nen Kurapika has, Kurapika insults him by saying his punch is weak. Uvogin angrily goes to half strength and runs towards him. Kurapika evades his attack, counters and hits Uvogin, still not getting an answer. Kurapika then dares Uvogin to use his full strength. In response, Uvogin does so and punches the ground, causing a smokescreen. He sneaks up on Kurapika and lands a full-strength Big Bang Impact that completely breaks his left arm. After Kurapika praises him about his In, he uses his own In to trap Uvogin with his chains and explains how he got captured. Figuring out Kurapika's type of Nen, Uvogin wonders if he mastered both Enhancer and Conjuration techniques. Kurapika stands in front of him and removes his contact lenses, revealing his Scarlet eyes. Seeing this, Uvogin finally remembers the clan, stating that they were really tough and their boss really wanted those eyes. Uvogin becomes fired up again and tries to break free from the chains wrapped around him. He keeps trying, but fails as Kurapika tells him when his eyes turn scarlet, he's a Specialist and when he is in that state he can gain full control of the other types of Nen. In a flashback, Kurapika discusses using chains with his teacher for his attack. He also makes a condition on the chains so they can't break against the Spiders and sets a rule that will risk his life. Back in the present, Kurapika demonstrates his power by using a chain to fully heal his left arm. He tells Uvogin why he chose him as his first target, the reasons being that he is the strongest in terms of physical strength from what he saw against the four Shadow Beasts and if he can't break through his chains then the other spiders would be left helpless. Furthermore, the Chain Jail activates Zetsu when it ensnares any Troupe member and that explains why Uvogin can't break through using his aura. Uvogin tries to break the chain again, now using his physical strength alone. Kurapika punches Uvogin, piercing through his steel body. He is convinced that he can beat any Troupe member when they are wrapped in his Chain Jail. He enquires Uvogin about the Troupe's location and abilities, but he refuses to answer and instead he asks Kurapika to kill him. Kurapika continues to punch Uvogin until Kurapika throws all his senses to disarray and questions why Uvogin feels nothing when killing the innocent. Uvogin repeats the same answer and Kurapika snaps. He uses his Judgment Chain, wrapping it around Uvogin's heart. Kurapika explains the Judgment Chain: if Uvogin breaks the rules he sets, the knife will activate and pierce through Uvogin's heart. Kurapika's rule is to force Uvogin to answer all of his questions. Then Kurapika asks him again where the Troupe is hiding. Instead of answering, Uvogin smiles and tells Kurapika to die. The Judgment Chain activates and crushes Uvogin's heart. After the fight, Kurapika makes a call to Melody and buries Uvogin's body in the ground. Back in the Phantom Troupe's hideout, all the remaining members of the Troupe gather and listen to Chrollo Lucilfer. Their leader deduces that if whomever Uvogin is after uses a chain, then it's highly likely that his enemy is either a Manipulator or a Conjurer. Chrollo tells the team that Uvogin can hold his own in a fight, but these two types would give Uvogin the most trouble and have the highest chance of killing him in a one-on-one fight: It's common practice for Conjurers to give special abilities and properties to their creations, and some of those special abilities and properties could cancel Uvogin's strength out, and a Manipulator could manipulate Uvogin himself. Shalnark is upset that he didn't follow when he knew that he should have. Chrollo then states that they will wait until dawn; if Uvogin has not returned by then, then they will change their plans. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 47 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc